


I am the Protagonist

by used_songs



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #109 - nonsense





	I am the Protagonist

I’m a lawyer. I’ve proven I’m not stupid, even though my choices haven’t always been the best. But I’m smart. I don’t need a partner or a firm. I can go it alone and do great. So you might be wondering why I stick with Jimmy who, let’s face it, does not follow the rules.  Who I don’t need.

It’s like this. He’s dangerous. He’s unpredictable. He’s conning assholes and playing games and getting caught up in tiny details because … well, just because. Jimmy’s not the center of my world, I am; but his nonsense is a lot of fun.


End file.
